Let's Be Lonely Together
by Kyra Desanti
Summary: The war's over and everyone goes back to Hogwarts to finish their final year. Draco and Hermione encountered a certain mishap whilst working on a dangerous potion. With the goal of curing the side effects, a secret or two pops out in the open. Exactly what are these secrets and how would these characters react? Read and find out. ; )
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter World.

Hello again! It's been ages since I last written something and I'm glad that I was able to start on this fic. This plot's been bugging me since I ended Envious Admirers and I just couldn't find the time to write it. That is, until now. Yay! XD Anyways, this is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

**=o=**

**Let's Be Lonely Together**

**Chapter One**

**=o=**

* * *

Hermione didn't mind potions class as much as the other students did. She honestly found Potions oddly useful and interesting and she would never let neither the dark musky classroom nor the fact that they had every Potions class with the Slytherins get her down. Hell, she didn't even mind their unbelievably annoying Potions professor, who was writing down the instructions for their next potion on the board. After a while, Professor Slughorn called their attention and asked what they knew about the potion called '_Reviresco Tego_.' The name of the said potion alarmed Hermione. She'd read about it in a very complex potion's book. The _Reviresco Tego Potion_ was very tricky to make and could even be classified as dangerous if not created properly. 'Why the hell would he ask us to make this potion?' She asked herself.

Slughorn was still waiting for someone to answer his question. Hermione noticed that everyone was staring at her so she pretended to be busy by copying the instructions of the potion on a piece of parchment. There was no way she would volunteer to answer Slughorn's question. She would just end up telling Slughorn that they shouldn't be making this potion and probably call him a few not-so-nice adjectives. Slughorn noticed that no one was raising their hand so he called out his favorite student to answer. "Mr. Potter?" Harry's head shot up and gave Hermione, who was seated next to him, a pleading glance. Hermione groaned inwardly before she whispered what Harry was to say. Harry parroted Hermione's words exactly. "The _Reviresco Tego Potion_ helps revive or rejuvenate its drinker. It also helps the drinker to protect oneself from minor spells as well as heal one's small wounds. Though very promising, this potion is extremely difficult to make as it requires precision; else, the drinker may suffer from side effects." Slughorn smiled at Harry and gave Griffindor 50 points. Harry mouthed a 'thank you' to Hermione when Slughorn looked away.

"Now, though the potion is hard to make, I believe that all my students are capable enough to create it flawlessly." Slughorn was saying all of this with a smile. "The instructions are all written on the board. Be careful and remember to follow all the instructions precisely as it is written. Make sure to start counting immediately after the potion turns blue. Stir it for 35 seconds... that's all it needs. If done incorrectly, this potion may cause head aches and vomiting; so do as the instructions say. Now choose your partner and begin!" He told the class. Hermione rolled her eyes. Slughorn either purposely didn't tell the class that the potion may also cause paralysis or he didn't know it himself. Either way, Hermione was seriously considering smacking her professor in the head.

When Hermione cleared up her thoughts, she became more and more aware of the two boys bickering next to her. "I call dibs on Hermione!" exclaimed Ron. "No, I want to be Hermione's partner." said Harry. Hermione groaned in frustration. Slughorn, the observant professor that he is, noticed that the class was uneven. He asked the three if one of them would like to work alone. This time, Hermione had no reservations in raising her hand. She smiled at her two friends, grabbed her ingredients and started to walk to a table.

Hermione chose to work at the back of the classroom. She liked to work far away from the other students' noise. Working methodically, she made sure that each ingredient was measured at the right size and quantity before adding them in her potion. She knew what this potion could do as well as read accounts from victims. Hermione was almost halfway through when the door opened and in walked a quiet, emotionless and pale Draco Malfoy. He gave Slughorn a piece of paper and didn't say a word. Slughorn nodded and told him to find a partner. Unfortunately for Hermione, that could only mean one thing. Draco, still wearing an unreadable face, walked over to her station. His eyes widened when he found out the potion that they were making. "We're making the _Reviresco Tego _potion?" he asked incredulously as he stared at the board. "This potion isn't something to be taught to students. It's for experienced potions masters." Hermione didn't stop working on the potion but she was listening to every word that he said. "Well, it's either we are very talented students or that blasted Slughorn's brain is loosely screwed." muttered Hermione. "I for one, believe it's the latter." she then added.

Draco was surprised to hear such a thing from the Gryffindor's mouth. "Well, what do we have here? Seem like our 'little miss bookworm's in a bad mood." He taunted as he started helping her with the potion. Hermione, who was clearly annoyed, decided that it was better to keep quiet. They worked quietly. After Draco added the last ingredient, Hermione started stirring the potion. "Clockwise twice... and counter-clockwise once." she recited as she stirred. Hermione was in the midst of stirring the potion clockwise for the second time when Draco interrupted her. "Hold it Granger. You've already stirred it clockwise twice. You should be stirring it counter-clockwise now." He told her. "No Malfoy, I was only in the middle of stirring it clockwise for the second time when you stopped me." She said as she continued her stirring. After stirring the potion, in what Hermione believed was the correct way, the potion turned blue. "There as it should be." she said. Draco was annoyed and slightly embarrassed. "Let me stir it this time." he said as he grabbed the stirrer. "No. You might mess it up." said Hermione. "No I won't! Give me the stick or else..." Draco challenged. "Or else what?" Hermione challenged back. "Your father would hear about this?" She added. Draco's eyes went cold and Hermione knew that she struck a nerve. "You don't know what you're talking about. Draco whispered as he snatched the stirrer from her hands. Hermione placed her hands on her waist. "Really? I don't know what I'm talking about? Well, you don't know who you are. The war's over Malfoy. You're not different from the rest of us. So don't act like you're better than everyone else by coming late to class and not even apologizing when you are." snapped Hermione. In anger, Draco let go of the stirrer. "Now you really don't know what you're talking about." He told her. "Oh, I know more than you think." Hermione glared at him and he glared back. Neither of them noticed their potion frothing from blue to violet to black.

"Hey, watch out!" Someone in the class shouted but he was too late. Neither of the two got away fast enough from the black bubbling potion. The potion exploded upon the both of them and they both fell to the floor with a loud THUD!

* * *

Yeah... so that was real cliffy right there. I just had to end it there. I swear. It felt like the right thing to do.

Here's something to think about. Why did Draco come late for class? Any guesses? Come on, give it a try :)

Review guys! :)

- Kyra Desanti (formerly known as Cosmic Lunacy) :) Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Good news! We had no classes today because of a national holiday and that means I could spare some time and write another chapter of my story. Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP world.

* * *

**=o=**

**Let's Be Lonely Together**

**Chapter Two**

**********=o=**

* * *

Hermione woke up feeling out of sorts. She was back in her bedroom at the Heads' dorm but somehow she felt unfamiliar with her surroundings. She attempted to walk but it looked more like a wobble instead. She had to grab onto her desk to prevent herself from slumping towards the floor. "Weird." she thought. Her legs felt numb. Oh, not only her legs also her arms. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to recall what happened the day before. Unfortunately, she didn't remember anything out of the ordinary. "Did I get drunk or something?" She asked herself. The idea of her getting drunk finally sunk in and she quickly checked if she was wearing proper clothes. Relieved to see she was wearing her school clothes, she calmed down only to be bothered by another thought. "Why would I be wearing my uniform to bed; shoes and all?" Mustering up all her strength, she started walking. She had a lot of questions and she had to find someone who could answer them.

Leaving the Heads' dorm, Hermione found out that it was already after noon. The students have already scattered around the castle. Hermione walked around and tried to talk to various Gryffindors but all of them were too busy talking to take notice of her. She frowned to herself until she spotted Harry, Ron, and Ginny talking to each other. Their faces were grave but surely they would take notice of her. Feeling slightly happier she set off towards her friends. "Harry, Ron, Ginny." she called. Like everyone else, they didn't take note of her. Clearly annoyed Hermione walked faster and upon getting closer she noticed that they were talking quietly with grim expressions plastered on their faces. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked; setting aside her own worries for that of her friends. Again, no one responded. Annoyed, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. "Har-rry?" She said as her hand gripped nothing but air. Shocked, she tried to touch Harry again. Nothing. She can't feel him! Alarm, flooding through her, she tried to touch all of her other friends. All hope was lost when her hand passed through every single one of them. "What's going on?" She asked with horror.

Draco woke up in his bedroom feeling dazed. Confused at why he was alone in the Slytherin dorm room, he checked the time and saw that he had already missed all of his classes for that day. He quickly jumped off of his bed but he lost his balance and fell to the floor. He tried to stand but his legs gave away once again. Giving up, he looked at his legs and noticed that he was already wearing his robes. He tried to remember what he did the day before but it was all a blur. Groaning, he tried to stand again. His arms and legs felt weak but he was capable of walking if he did it slowly. Thinking that a prank caused his legs to feel like jelly, Draco set off to look for Pansy, Blaise, and Theo.

The blonde haired Slytherin found Pansy and Blaise sitting on a bench at the courtyard. They weren't speaking. Instead, they were staring blankly into space. "There you are!" Draco exclaimed. "I don't know which one of you did it; but i know one of you did!" Getting no reaction, he continued. "My limbs feel numb and you left me sleeping for practically half of the day!" Draco started pacing in front of the two as he ranted. "No one even bothered to wake me up for breakfast or lunch!" Still getting no response from the two, he tried the direct approach. "Okay, so which one of you did it? Was it Theo?" Draco was getting worked up. They weren't taking notice of him and that was definitely something that he was not used to. "What is wrong with the two of you?!" He shouted. His friends didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence. Glaring at the two, he heard someone walking towards them. It was Theo. "Finally. Theo, would you tell me exactly what is the matter with-." Draco was stunned. The didn't take notice of him as well. In fact, he acted like he wasn't there. Oh Theo did more that act like he wasn't there. Theo didn't avoid bumping into Draco. But Draco was more shocked about the fact that Theo passed right through him. He stayed still for a full minute until it registered to him that someone just passed right through his body. He was flabbergasted! His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

Wanting to make sure that he wasn't imagining things, he walked closer to his friends that were now conversing quietly. He waved his hand in front of their faces and got no reaction. Then he tried to slap Theo's face and his hand passed through his friend and stopped in the middle of Pansy's head. Draco screamed and ran away from his friends. As he ran, he passed through more and more people. "What was happening to him?"

Hermione was wandering around the hallways looking for someone or something that could help her. "I pass through people..." She told herself. "Does that mean I pass through objects as well?" Hermione saw a trophy shelf at her farther left and watched as her hand passed through the glass. She then checked if she can pass through walls and doors... Yup, she definitely could. "I feel like a ghost. "A ghost!" She brightened at the idea and went looking for any ghost that she could find.

Draco stopped running to think. "This surely can't be a prank." He told himself. "Am I dreaming?" He asked. "No, it doesn't feel like a dream." He told himself. "Fuck! Now, I'm talking to myself." He started walking around the castle aimlessly. He forced himself to pass through everyone on his way in hopes of actually bumping into someone. He saw Potty and his friends. Weird, he thought. They look like they've heard some horrible news. But since when did he care about what Potter does? Draco continued walking around until he saw Hermione. "Of course, here's Granger of to see Potty and Weasel." he mumbled as he purposely tried to pass through the Gryffindor. Well, that was what he thought would happen so he wasn't prepared by what happened next. "Oww!" He heard her say. "What the hell?" He asked himself he rubbed his sore arm. "What on earth are you doing?" She asked him. "It's like you're purposely trying to bump into people!" She scolded him. "You can see me?" He asked her. "Damn right I can see you!" Hermione felt angry. "Wait, what?" Hermione's eyes lit up. "I can see you and you can see me!" She jumped up and tried to touch his arms and watched as her hand felt something hard and warm. "I can touch you!" She exclaimed happily. Knowing that somehow, there was someone out there who was in the same situation as she was made her feel happy. And maybe even less... lonely.

Draco just sat there in bewilderment. After a while of watching the Gryffindor's happiness, he felt... well the fact that there was someone that he could actually talk to comforted him. "Do you know how you got to be this way?" he asked. Hermione shook her head. "I can't seem to remember much about yesterday." she told him. "Me neither." Draco told her as he stood up. "Mind telling me where you were heading?" He asked. Hermione looked at him sheepishly. "Now, don't laugh but... well, I was looking for a ghost." She told him and he gave her a questioning look. "A ghost?" Draco asked himself. Considering the fact that they can pass through people, they come pretty close to ghosts. " I see..." He told her. " You think they would be able to see us Granger?" He asked her. "Well, I'm not really sure though. We are, compared to them, worse off. I mean, no one can see nor hear nor touch us. That makes us different..." She started rambling. "A simple yes or no would do." Draco told her and Hermione stopped rambling. "I'm hoping that they will." She told him. "Okay then, let's go." He told her before turned around and started walking. Hermione stared at Draco for a brief moment and shook her head in wonder before following the platinum blonde Slytherin. Who would've known that the two of them would be having such a decent conversation?

The two have been roaming around the castle in search for ghosts who seem to be hiding from them. Draco spotted Blaise and Theo. "Granger, we're not going to find those ghosts anytime soon so why don't we just follow them. They could actually know what happened to us." Draco told her. "I guess, if we're really lucky, they might talk about us. Let's give it a go." She agreed as they started following the two Slytherins. "Have you seen your friends?" He asked her. Hermione was silent for a moment and Draco thought that she wasn't going to answer him until she started speaking. "They seemed... sad." she stated. "My friends were too." he shared. After a few minutes of walking, the Draco and Hermione noticed the path that they were taking. "We're headed for..." Hermione started. "The infirmary." Draco continued with wide eyes. Upon arriving near the door, the two looked at each other, took a deep breath and entered.

The sight before them made them stop in their tracks. There they were. Sleeping on the infirmary beds. Their friends huddled around their lifeless bodies. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were quiet. None of them spoke but Hermione could feel the sadness radiating from them. Blaise stood in a corner; silent as always. Theo was trying to comfort a crying Pansy. The place was eerie and both Draco and Hermione felt like they were looking at their dead selves. They really seemed lifeless. Their real bodies were paralyzed into shocked faces. They didn't move and it seemed like they didn't breathe. But of course they were, breathing that is. Their chests were heaving, slightly. It was a subtle action but it was there.

"Theo, why don't you and Pansy grab something to eat?" Blaise asked. Theo nodded as he led a weeping Pansy out of the infirmary. Harry, Ron, and Ginny left a short while after them. When everyone was gone, Blaise walked and patted his friend's lifeless shoulder. "Hang on there mate. We'll figure out a way to get you back." He said with glazed eyes. Blaise then took a deep breath and walked over to Hermione's lifeless body and sat at the edge of her bed. He held her limp hand in both of his and kissed it. A tear fell from his eye and as that single tear fell, others started forming in its wake. Draco watched this and could not believe what he was seeing. Blaise stood up, kissed Hermione's forehead and left the infirmary. Draco first felt disbelief, then wonder, then annoyance. "What the bloody freaking hell was that about!?" Draco asked as he turned around to face Hermione. Hermione was quiet but he didn't fail to notice the tears that were streaming down from both of her eyes. Hermione shook her head before rushing out of the door. Draco groaned and ran after her.

Draco Malfoy was annoyed. Why did his best friend act that way towards that Gryffindor bookworm? He found Hermione sitting in the middle of a deserted hallway. Seeing her that way made him feel sorry for her but the fact that his best friend hid something from him annoyed him even more. "What the hell was that about Granger?" he asked her. "Just leave me alone for a while; will you?" She told him as she stood up. "No. I'm so frustated that I need an answer!" He told her. "You know, that's what the problem is with you." She poked him. "You want something. You demand for it. And you expect that it will be given to you immediately. We'll you know what? You're just going to have to wait!" She poked him harder. "Merlin! Of all the people to be stuck with and you give me Granger!" Draco spurred. "Annoying, stuck-up, bookworm Granger!" he complained. "You... you... you spoiled pureblood!" she finally said. "You wish you were one." Draco was now seething. He knew his argument was weak but his mind was still boggled by the whole Blaise incident. Hermione laughed. She actually laughed. Given, it was a cold unfeeling laugh, but it was still a laugh. "Believe me. I know enough about purebloods to tell you that I would never want to be one." She told him darkly before storming down the hall.

* * *

I know it was pretty long and a lot of things aren't clear but just you wait. They will all come to light as this story progresses.

Here's something to think about part 2. Hermione said that she never wanted to be a pureblood. The question here is, 'What does she know that makes her react so negatively to the term pureblood?'

Any guesses?

REVIEW! You know I love it when you do.

Bye for now! - Kyra.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP world.

There's a storm going on in our country and because of this, classes are suspended. Yay! This gave me more time t write another chapter. My goal is to post 1 chapter each week so I hope I will be consistent with this.

Anyway, a secret gets revealed in this chapter. :D

* * *

**=o=**

**Let's Be Lonely Together**

**Chapter Three**

**=o=**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was lonely. He couldn't talk to anyone because they could neither hear nor see him. He can't even give a friend a pat on the back. No; to everyone else, Draco Malfoy was lifeless and lying in the infirmary. Well that is, everybody except one. But the thought of that other person made him feel lonelier than he was before. He knows that his only way of human contact came in the form of the bushy-haired Gryffindor bookworm; and right now, she did not like him one bit.

Hermione was seething. "That insufferable, selfish, self-centered prick!" She muttered to herself as she walked randomly down Hogwarts' halls. As she was passing near the Great Hall, she saw Nearly-headless Nick and the Bloody Baron disappear through the massive doors. "Ghosts!" She exclaimed. All thoughts of the blonde-haired Slytherin left her mind as she ran after the two ghosts. "Excuse me! Sir Nick! Bloody Baron! Can't you hear me?" She shouted. They couldn't seem to hear her. Hermione felt downcast. They didn't seem to hear her. She looked around and noticed that it was already dinnertime. She suddenly felt detached from the world as she watched her peers eat dinner. The food, the noise... it was like tradition. She knew that she couldn't let go of it that easily. Gathering up all her positive thinking, Hermione ran towards the nearly-headless ghost who appears to be conversing with her friend Ginny. "Sir Nick!" Hermione shouted. "Sir Nick! Can you hear me? Sir Nick!" Hermione shouted over and over again.

The ghost stopped talking and tilted his head towards the side where Hermione was shouting at him. Then he looked around and appeared to have found nothing. "What's wrong Sir Nick?" Asked Ginny. "Do you hear that?" Sir Nick asked. Upon hearing this, Hermione decided to shout even louder. "Hear what?" Ginny asked. Hermione smiled, could he really have heard her? She went closer and screamed even louder than before. The ghost looked at Hermione's direction quietly an then he went silent for quite some time. It was only after that when he decided to answer the red-head. "Don't you hear that my dear?" he asked her. "I don't hear anything out of the ordinary." Said Ginny. "What are you hearing Sir Nick?" she asked. "Someone's whispering my name." the ghost said. "Someone who sounded... well, someone who sounded a lot like our dear Ms. Hermione Granger." he told Ginny with disbelief in his voice. Ginny was shocked by the mention of Hermione's name. "Are you sure that it sounded like her?" she asked. "I'm sure Ms. Weasley; and I can tell you, I find it hard to believe myself." replied the ghost.

Hermione couldn't believe it either. 'He heard me! Somehow he did! Given, my screams sounded more like whispers but who cares?' Hermione was so elated with her thoughts that she didn't notice Sir Nick leave the Great Hall. "Oh well, I could find him later." She said before she smiled and left the Great Hall. Hermione already passed three hallways when she suddenly thought of Malfoy. "Wait till Malfoy hears about this!" she told herself before stopping in her tracks. Malfoy... she forgot that they were mad at each other. Her elation was quickly replaced with sadness. She considered not telling Malfoy what she found out but she knew she couldn't do that to him. They were in this together; wether they liked it or not.

Draco was walking around the 5th floor when he thought about his situation. To him, his real body seemed more like a breathing corpse. And he knew it will remain that way until they figure out how to get back. If they can get back. To make matters worse, he angered the only other person trapped in the same situation as himself. "This is just plain idiotic!" he told himself. "Fine, so it's my fault. I shouldn't have acted that way." Draco muttered. He knew that he drove away his only companion. Now, he's forced to do something he's practically never done before. Apologize.

Ginny went to the infirmary to visit Hermione again but apparently, someone got there before she did. Curious, she stood behind the door and peeked at what was going on inside. Blaise caressed Hermione's hair with one hand whilst he held her hand in the other. "Mia, our common room's getting cold and lonely." The Slytherin told Hermione. "So wake up already. Do you know how hard it is for me to worry about both you and Draco?" Blaise slowly lifted Hermione's hand to his cheek and sighed. "I miss you, both of you." It was at this moment that Ginny decided to intrude. Blaise didn't move but Ginny could feel a flash of alarm running through him. Blaise waited for Ginny to speak and when she didn't he shook his head and did a half smile. Blaise gently placed Hermione's hand back beside her and turned around to face Ginny. "How long have you been eavesdropping?" he asked. "Long enough to know about your one-sided love for Hermione." she countered. At this, Blaise almost laughed. "One-sided love? That's where you're wrong Weaselette. My relationship with Mia is more than one-sided. I like her and I'm really sure that she likes me too." Suddenly his voice sounded sad. "I was going to ask her to officially be my girlfriend but this happened." Blaise told her as he gestured to the two pale, unmoving bodies beside him.

Ginny was quiet for a moment but only for a moment. "That's impossible." said Ginny. "You're obviously delusional. Hermione would've told us about you two if what you said was actually true." the red-head defended. "Yeah, she would've told you about us the same way I would've told Pansy, Theo, and most specially, Draco. But you see, I didn't and I'm pretty sure that she didn't tell you guys about it either." said Blaise. "But we never see you guys together." said Ginny. "We're head boy and girl. We can hang out as much as we want without anyone knowing." He told her. "We knew you guys would react this ways so we wanted to tell you guys when everything was final." he continued. "So this is real? You're not just some crazy stalker?" she clarified. Blaise sighed. "We're both the Heads of this school. We work together, we live in the same dorm. Is the fact that we like each other so impossible?" Blaise asked and Ginny just stared at him; her mind still processing all this information. Blaise sighed again. "Look, you don't need to believe me; but will you please keep this a secret from the others until we figure out a way to get them back?" he asked her. Ginny bit her lip. "You know what? I actually believe you." She told him. "Good. Now all we need is to hope to Merlin that there's a way to get them back." said Blaise. Ginny smiled. "Well you better start thanking Merlin then." said Ginny. The Slytherin's eyes widened and a smile lit up his face. "If you actually found a way... well, I'd say that you're the best red-headed weasel there is!" he told her. "You don't have to say it. I already know." Ginny smiled.

Ginny and Blaise seated themselves near their paralyzed friends. "I haven't figured out a way to get them back. But I'm pretty sure I know where they are." said Ginny. "What do you mean? They're right here." said Blaise. "I meant their actual souls. This may seem far-fetched but I was talking to Sir Nick during dinner. Then he started asking me if I heard something. I couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary but he said that he heard Hermione whispering his name." said Ginny. "Hold up, you mean they're trying to say that Draco and Hermione are somewhere inside this castle but they have no means of communicating with us?" clarified Blaise. "Exactly. I think that their souls left their bodies. They're practically like ghosts except I don't think that ghosts can see them as well. As for why they did so, I have no clue." she told him. This makes it harder. Now we not only have to find a way to revive them; we also have to figure out a way to reconnect them with their bodies." said Blaise. "Yeah, but reviving them would be so much easier if we can talk to them. I don't know about you but Hermione's the smartest person I know. She'd figure something out. She always does." said Ginny. "Great. Now what we need to do first is to figure out a way to communicate with them." said Blaise.

* * *

Well, did you like that secret? React all you want. :))

I know we all want some Draco-Hermione interaction but that's just going to have to wait.

Review!

- Kyra Desanti


	4. Chapter 4

I know I planned to post a chapter each week but I don't think that that's feasible with my current academic schedule. Midterms are on going and I probably won't be updating at the rate that I planned. For the mean time, read my other stories. They're Dramione as well as complete.

Tell me your thoughts because I really want to improve my writing skills and your opinions may help me. :)

Wish me luck!


End file.
